Robots and similar devices use servo motors for their operation. Operations of the devices can be controlled by controlling the servo motors.
Generally, a master controller and slave controllers are used to perform an operation control. The master controller sends a control signal to each of the slave controllers, and each slave controller controls the servo motor corresponding to the control signal. The master controller can be connected with a plurality of slave controllers, and each slave controller controls the corresponding servo motor.
The slave controller normally has a functional board package that is appropriate for the operation of the servo motor. However, the slave controller has a shortcoming that the slave controller can control the corresponding servo motor only. In other words, in case the servo motor is replaced with another model, the slave controller also needs to be replaced.